Season 1 (The Devereaux Story)
Season 1 'is the first season of ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story and the start of the series altogether. This story includes many of the original Smurfs and characters from the comics, cartoons, and movies along with new characters introduced in this season. Series Overview Eska Devereaux is a younger Smurfette who starts of yearning for her parents return. Going against Papa's orders out of anger, she hikes towards Serenity Meadow with her friends to retrieve the jewel. However, when Spiro, her best friend, gets captured, she goes after him and gets trapped by Gargamel as well. During all this time of saving her friends with the jewel, getting a new wand, and reconciling with Papa Smurf, she realizes that Gargamel is making red Smurfs to destroy her village and capture the Smurfs. She is given the title of Village protector as does whatever it takes to protect her village. Peewit and Johan are also given a job to protect the forest itself, while discovering the Smurfs and a new friend, Julia, whom Peewit falls in love with. In later episodes, Savina and Gerard join the group and they call themselves the Forest Scouts. Afterwards, Eska faces many adventures in the Smurf Village, while the Forest Scouts do their duty to protect the forest. (See episode listing below) The season ends when Eska defeats the Trollstroyer, Gargamel's big creation, while finding out she only has a few days to live, but surviving in the end. Gargamel, losing again, then seeks help from Lord Balthazar, a much stronger wizard. Characters Introduced * Eska Devereaux * Spiro Smurf * Benny Smurf * Britze Smurfette * Felipe D' Smurfayette * Bash Smurf * Mona Smurfette * All the Red Smurfs * Eccentric Smurf * Glacia Smurfette * Julia * Chipper * Polar RedSmurf * Trollstroyer (Villain Form) Episode Listing # Time for Adventure! # The Observing Begins # The Love Hug # The Ransom of Red Smurf # Painter's Class # Support Group Struggles # Rogue on the Run # Lovin' on Britze # House of the Insane Smurf # Life of a Fry Cook # Benny's Origins # Planted in Time # Silver # My Special Smurfette # She Was Worth Carving For # Vanity's Smurfy Companion # Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure # The Fashion Squad # Trails of Malevolence # Red All Over # As the Hours Pass By Season Specials # '''As the Hours Pass By- this is the only season special in the season, being the season finale. It focuses on Eska finding out she only has a few days left to live, while helping the village with a greater enemy, who was created by Gargamel. Continuity Series Main Page || Season 2 Notes * Eska's wand was made out of a straight stick and the Jewel of Serenity. * The Forest Scouts started as just Peewit and Johan, until Julia joined in "The Observing Begins", Savina joined in "Rogue on the Run" and Gerard joined in "Trails of Malevolence. * Benny's true identity is that he is half Smurf-half Nomad, and only his friends know about his identity. * Eska's stunt obsession is connected with her jealousy towards Princess Mona, shown in "Support Group Struggles". * Peewit and Julia's mutual affections were kept secret until "She Was Worth Carving For", where they formed a relationship. * Benny's hinted feelings for Eska were first mentioned in "Silver" * Polar RedSmurf is the only good red Smurf known. Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story seasons Category:Lists Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater